


Not So Secret

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Thrawn x Captain [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Request: In Secret Kiss
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Reader
Series: Thrawn x Captain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888306
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Not So Secret

You weren’t doing anything wrong. How could you be, when being in Thrawn’s arms, warm and safe as he pressed kiss after kiss on your lips felt so right.

You had come to Thrawn’s office to give your report on the daily activity of the ship, just as you did every week. He listened intently, asked the right questions, made notes on his data pad, and performed all the other duties required of a Grand Admiral. It was all quite professional, right until the moment he finished and pulled you gently close.

That was the thing about Thrawn. He never back you into a corner and took without asking. He gave you time to tell him if you needed to report back to duty. He let you set the pace and listened to your needs. And right now, all you wanted to do was melt into him.

Your fingers played with the hairs on the back of his neck while his own rubbed small circles into your waist. Your kisses were long and languid, so that every touch, every stroke could be felt in the deepest parts of your bodies. 

You wanted to keep going. You wanted to peel back the layers of clothing between you little by little until you could feel every inch of his skin pressed against your own. You didn’t want to rush it. You wanted to feel all of him all at once and deep inside you. But, now wasn’t the time. And if you kept going like this, you wouldn’t stop.

“I need to go,” you whispered against his lips.

He nodded, but made no move to pull away as he kissed you again. 

“Must you?”

“Yes.”

Another kiss, so smooth and deep you could not help but hum in content.

It was hard to stay strong when he touched you like this and his voice when so dark and low. But, you were nothing if not a professional.

“Commander Vanto, will be wondering where I am,” you continued, your voice breathy. “I can’t keep asking him to make excuses to the other officers. Eventually, they’ll catch on.”

“Have they said anything to you,” Thrawn asked. His voice was calm, but you could just catch a hint of concern in his tone.

“No, just odd looks,” you assured. “I wouldn’t be surprised if some of them think I’m trying to seduce you.”

You tried to keep your tone light, but you could not cover the hurt in your voice.

He paused a moment. His glowing red eyes turning in deep thought.

“And that bothers you? Having them think that way about you?”

You wished you could say no. But, you had worked hard to find yourself where you were. The Imperial Navy was not kind to those of your background. So, having your fellow officers possibly think you were trying to seduce the Grant Admiral for personal gain stung; there was no getting around that truth.

“It does,” you admitted. “But, what other solution is there?”

"I could tell them the truth,” Thrawn said, simply.

You shook your head, even as your heart clenched at his thoughtfulness. You knew how private he was. To offer bringing his personal life into the lime light so freely touched you deeply. But, that wouldn’t solve your problems either.

“That won’t make it easier,” you said. “Coming out into the open will only confirm their suspicions. At least with the way things are now, that’s all they are.” 

Thrawn nodded in understanding. “Then we shall have to do so carefully.”

Your eyes widened. “You really want to tell them?”

“I see no other solution. Either we spend the rest of our lives in secret or we tell the truth. There is no middle ground.”

“And, you’re okay, with letting people know about us?”

His eyes softened. “I admit this is…uncharted terrain. But, I never wish to cause you humiliation under any circumstances. If informing your fellow officers about the nature of our relationship you will save you embarrassment, then I will do so, gladly and without hesitation.” 

He pressed a hand to your cheek, caressing your skin lightly with his thumb. “I never wished to keep you a secret forever. The truth was an inevitability.”

A swell of emotions tightened your throat, making it impossible to speak. He really did love you, didn’t he?

Thrawn seemed to understand. He pressed a soft kiss to your lips as if to promise that every word his said was true.

You wouldn’t stay secret for long. 


End file.
